


Sleepy?

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asymetircal, Bags under eyes, Blushing, Comfortable clothes, Crushes, Cuddling, Curiosity, Embarrassment, First? Kiss, Fluff, Flushed cheeks, Head Kisses, Library, Love, M/M, Maka you're odd, Sleeping Together, Sleepless, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft smile, Symmetric, Talking, Teasing, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Welcoming, Worried Soul, distracted, idk how to tag, sleepy, sneaky, talk of nightmares, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid has had a sleepless week and Soul happens to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy?

Kid has had a sleepless week.

Why?  _Well_...

_Kid stared at the picture frame, looking back and forth between the one on the other side of the hallway. "This isn't right."_

_"Kid, I don't think its symmetric either." Patty said, a silly grin plastered on her face as she pushed the edge of the frame with her finger._

She had found a new hobby, and that was messing with Kid.

Anyways, she's been doing this all week, despite Liz telling her to stop or 'Kid will literally explode'.

This took a massive toll of the amount of sleep he's gotten throughout the week, which was barely anything  _(a/n: I can relate)._

~

Kid walked slowly into class. His back slouched and his head cast downwards, he was walking as slow as a zombie would. Liz and Patty trailed behind him while talking about how Liz spent ages painting her nails a pretty new color.

Once they entered the classroom, Kid immediately went to his seat. He ignored the cheery 'hello's from everyone around him, crossed his arms over his desk, and rested his head on them. He immediatley closed his eyes.

Soul glanced over at Kid with a worried look on his face. "Kid..." he muttered under his breath as Professor Stein wheeled into the room.

Soul didn't pay too much attention in class that day. He could only watch Kid out of the corner of his eye.

~

The group of students ended up in the library, having to check out books for a report, but Kid wandered off to a table stacked high with books.

He fell into the chair and then leant against the table with his hands in his hair and a sour frown on his face.

Soul looked back over at Kid and then asked the group, "Hey, what's wrong with Kid?"

Liz froze, "Uh, nothing why? Is there something wrong with kid? I didn't even notice?" She rambled on as she avoided the obvious question while secretly wanting to hurt her sister.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows and then turned and walked over to Kid. "I wouldn't do that," called out Liz nervously.

Soul shook his head.

He didn't care. This was Kid. Soul always cared a little more about Kid than he should, and he's realized that those feelings aren't going to go away anytime soon.

He walked over to Kid, calling out, "Hey Kid."

Kid looked up abruptly, "What-  _Oh_ ," his voice softened when he noticed it was Soul. "Hello Soul." He blinked slowly as Soul approached the table. God, his head  _hurt_.

Soul noticed the dark bags under his eyes and his heart immediatley began to hurt. Soul suddenly felt the strong urge to take care of Kid. He asked slowly, almost timidly as he doesn't usually do this, "Do you want to come over later?"

Kid smiled with a light blush on his cheeks, murming, "I'd love too."

Soul patted Kid's back gently while muttering, "See you later."

~

Kid looked up at the door before knocking. He was hesitant. He didn't want to worry anyone, yet here he was making Soul, of  _all_  people, worry. In all honesty, though, it kind of made Kid feel...  _loved_.

Soul answered the door in some more comfortable looking clothes than earlier that day, and he invited Kid in. Kid gave a small greeting as he entered Soul and Maka's home.

Soul led Kid into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He leant against the side arm of the couch with his knees pulled up loosely to his chest before patting the empty space next to him lazily, and then pulling his arms behind his head in a relaxed way. "Have a seat Kid. I wanna ask you something."

Kid sat down next to Soul. He felt slightly stiff.

They sat there for a few moments before Soul asked softly, "Have you been sleeping well?"

Kid huffed and turned his head. He was embarrassed because 1) Soul's gentle tone made him melt inside, and 2) Kid must have had to look pretty awful for Soul ask. He grumbled, "No, not at all. I've been worried about how asymetircal my house is." 

Soul genuinely smiled before saying, "As expected."

Then he reached out arm into the air before stating, "You can sleep here."

Kid turned to face Soul. His cheeks tainted a deeper red as he gasped, "W-what? Where would I sleep?" His eyes were drooping slightly. His own body was beyraying him as he tried to stay Awake and Alert. Soul's couch felt heavenly and it made him more tired by the second.

"Right here, with me. You won't have to worry about..." Soul trailed off as Kid blinked at him with tired eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Soul..." Kid was in a  _daze._

Soul's smile was soft and comforting, unlike most times when he was being dead serious or cool, or even a little bit crazy. Soul leaned forward while extending his legs a bit. He wrapped his arms around the reaper gently. He rested his head on Kid's shoulder while talking quietly, "I know how tired you are. I'm a bit sleepy myself, and Kid, I really wouldn't mind. I know what it's like to not sleep."

"Sleepy?" Kid asked. He spoke slowly and his voice was groggy.

Soul nodded, "Yes." Kid sat there silently as Soul spoke, and the more Soul spoke, the more tired Kid felt. "I get these awful nightmares, Kid." Soul whispered.

Soul's grip tightened on Kid as he leant back onto the couch while pulling Kid with him. Kid adjusted himself to be properly in between Souls legs with his arms crossed on his chest and his chin resting on his arms. He looked up at Soul with curious eyes before asking, "You get nightmares? Huh, interesting."

Soul nodded, and then closed his eyes for a moment as his cheeks got warm. "It's nice to be with someone when you sleep, y'know? You have them and they have you."

Kid nodded the best he could before saying, "Hey, Soul? I... I wouldn't mind staying with you, like this. To -- uh -- be with you so you're not alone."

Soul opened his eyes to see a blushing Kid. He smiled wider in return, "I feel the same way, and only for this special reaper boy I know."

This caused Kid to giggle in embarrassment, but he was glad.

He un-crossed his arms and draped them over Soul's sides, his one hand holding some of the fabric from Soul's shirt. Soul's smile only grew as Kid snuggled into him. He rubbed his back and was feeling a bit daring, so he pressed a kiss to the top of Kid's head before muttering, "Goodnight Kid, sleep well."

Yea, these feelings Soul has, they're definitely shared between the two.

Meanwhile, Maka watched from the hallway with her fingers gripping at the wall. She watched the ugly mess of the two tangled boys slowly fall asleep in each other's arms, and she nearly let out a cry of relief. Finally, she could go a night without hearing Soul wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Also, she could tell that Soul was  _so_  into Kid, and that Kid felt the same way. It will be good for Soul to finally be with Kid because she could tell he loves Kid with nearly all of his heart. The other small portion went out to sleep, but now that the two are combined, who knows? Maybe it will end up being his whole entire heart?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
